


First Halloween

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating, Turtle Tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: The guys get to go trick-or-treating for the first time





	

Excitement was heavy in the air tonight. It was the last day of October which mean that it was Halloween and the boys could barely hold still with how excited they were about this fact. For the first time their father was going to take them topside to go trick-or-treating just like human children did every year.

In all their five years of life they had never gotten to go trick-or-treating during Halloween but this year Master Splinter had acquiesced to their constant requests. It wasn’t that he wanted to deprive his children of the same experiences that human children got to have but he had to think about his sons’ safety first and foremost.

Before his sons had turned five this year he had been worried that they weren’t old enough to fully understand the danger that was involved in being so closely surrounded by humans. There was always a chance that even dressed in costumes they would be recognized as mutants and touch off panic.

This was an unacceptable risk in Master Splinter’s opinion and he had no plan to expose his children that way until he was sure that they could listen to him and remain safe. Now they were older and he had begun the most basic of training in ninjitsu with them, he was finally sure that they could venture topside together on this special night.

Mikey was having the hardest time waiting for his father to say that it was time to leave. Right now he was running around the couch with toilet paper trailing behind him from his mummy costume. Don was standing out of the way watching Mikey and making sure that his cardboard robot costume was fitting around his shell just right.

Over on the other side of the room Leo and Raph were in the middle of an argument as to who had the cooler costume. Raph thought that his black blanket wrapped around him to make a vampire cape was better than Leo covering himself in some of Splinter’s shed fur to go as a werewolf.

Originally Master Splinter had tried to assure his sons that no one would think that they were really turtles and that they were just wearing costumes but none of the boys would hear anything of it. They wanted to dress up just like everyone else and hadn’t rested until they had made their very own Halloween costumes.

With the efficiency that only a single father of four could manage, Master Splinter stepped in and broke up the argument between his oldest sons, corralled his youngest boy, assured Don that his robot body looked fine, and got them all ready to head off through the tunnels to reach the nearest ladder to ascend to the city streets.

Once they were safely on the sidewalk of a nice neighborhood Master Splinter handed each of his sons a pillowcase to hold their candy in and they set off towards the first house. This night had been a few years in the making and Master Splinter was just as excited for his sons as they were to go trick-or-treating and experience a semblance of a normal life.


End file.
